


this girl is a warzone

by SugarFey



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Femslash February, WWII AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFey/pseuds/SugarFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The women of the 46th Guards Night Bomber are infamous and Yelena meets Natasha again in the ruins of an airfield. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	this girl is a warzone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: references to sexual harassment, violence, wartime setting
> 
> All the information on the 46th Guards Night Bomber, the so-called 'Night Witches' who flew combat missions during WWII, comes from _A History of Women in Russia_ by Barbara Evans Clements.

In the city streets of Stalingrad there are two little girls.

 

One is quiet, strong for her age, with blood red hair in perfect plaits.

 

The other is smaller, stockier, hair blonde as wheat, and she runs behind, goes bright red when the local boys tease. “Yelena, Natasha, come down in the dirt, show us your skirts.”

 

Once the boys corner the two little girls in an alley after school. Yelena bites off a boy’s earlobe. Natasha knocks him out with a punch.

 

Yelena says, “I will punch like you, Natashka.”

 

Natasha straightens her shirt collar and ties a scarf to cover the bruises on her throat. “Grow a little older first.”

 

Natasha’s parents burn down in flames. Yelena watches a man take her away.

 

Turn ahead the years and the world has gone mad.

 

The women of the 46th Guards Night Bomber are infamous and Yelena meets Natasha again in the ruins of an airfield. “I’m the pilot,” Natasha says, because she does not waste time with recollections. “Get up behind me, would you?”

 

Natasha’s hair is chopped off to curl under her ears. Yelena cuts hers off shorter and covers her head with a blue scarf. Natasha sneers when she sees it and Yelena wants to hit that smile until blood flies on the snow.

 

They fly by night while the German lines advance, maps clutched in trembling fingers, cutting the engine to release the bombs and shooting back into the burning sky. Do not touch us, boys. We will kill you where you stand.

 

The tent they share is threadbare and grey, too warm in summer and not warm enough in winter. In the heat Yelena removes her shirt button by button, showing Natasha the curve of her breasts.

 

_Do you like what you see? Is it enough? Look at my ribs, you can count each one._

 

Natasha lowers her face to the pink peaks, undoes Yelena with lips and tongue, and she does not say a word.

 

Yelena worms her fingers between Natasha’s legs, bites her lip, pulls her hair. “I can make you scream, Natashka.”

 

“ _Volchitsa,”_ Natasha laughs. “I would like to see you try.”


End file.
